Les8ifins
by Metrowolf
Summary: my submission for the homestuck secret santa round 2


"I don't want to go to bookstore." Meehna said, crossing her arms in irritation.

"I just need to get a book for class real quick." Porrim sighed. "Can you act like an adult for that long?"

"I can act like an adult when I want to. This is not one of those times." Meehna pouted. She was sitting in her friend's car, complaining about everything Porrim said. Meehna had agreed to hang out, but only so she could antagonize her middle class friend. Porrim was way to patient with everyone, which Meehna often picked on.

Meehna was wearing her favorite pair of ripped jeans, and her normal pieces shirt. She wore a black jacket she had borrowed from Latula, but it was a bit too big around the chest area. Meehna's long black hair was braided back in her regular fashion. Porrim was always begging her to get a haircut, but Meehna was too fond of her whips.

"They have a little coffee shop. If you come in and behave I'll buy you something on the way out." Porrim sighed desperately.

"Now we're glubbing." Meehna grinned wickedly. This is why she liked the game so much. Piss off your friends, get free stuff. Anyone who didn't play was a total moron.

They pulled up to a small hole in the wall bookstore called the Cozy Corner. It had a picture of a little lamb tucked into a bed reading a book. Meehna made a face at it. It seemed like the place to take your small child, not somewhere to get a new college book. Still, Porrim strode in confidently, and seemed to know her way around the place.

Meehna followed more slowly, taking in the rows and rows of books and frowning at them. She herself wasn't a big reader, and was looking for the coffee shop she was promised.

"Can I help you with something?" A girl asked from behind Meehna. She whipped around and found herself face to face with a very pretty blonde. She had on a pair of white glasses, and her thin lips were painted a dark shade of blue.

Meehna smiled. She knew this girl, she'd had a crush on her since the beginning of last semester. A real talkative girl, but Aranea was the only decently intelligent person in the whole school. "Yeah you can help me with somefin. Where's a girl gotta go for some brew?"

"It's in the back." aranea sighed, like she didn't really like the coffee shop being in her book store.

Meehna frowned at her. Maybe Aranea didn't recognize her. That was disheartening. Meehna tried to play it off, like she didn't know Aranea either. "You're Arenea. Had a math class with you last semester." She said, snapping her fingers.

Arenea raised an eyebrow. "Meehna, right? You do know we're in the same bio this semester right?"

"Oh glub." Meehna replied, putting her hands in her jacket pocket.

"It's fine, I tend to sit quietly in the back and not attract attention." Aranea informed her.

"Haha like shell you do." Meehna said, completely forgetting she was playing it cool. "You love to talk! If the teacher wrote something on the board wrong you'd correct her, and when she called on you to answer a question, you gave her a lecture! I always thought you were pretty funny, if a bit wordy. "

"Really?" Aranea asked. She gave a small smile and messed with her shirt collar.

"Glub yeah. You know what? I'm not doing so good in bio right now. I should come over some time to study." Meehna told her, trying to keep her face level. She was doing perfectly fine in bio, she just wanted an excuse to see Aranea again.

This made Aranea blush, like she knew Meehna wanted nothing more than to kiss her on the spot. "Well, I'm off tomorrow." She replied hesitantly.

"It's a date." Meehna said happily. Aranea smiled sheepishly at her. "Now can you show me to the coffee stand?"

Aranea looked into the mirror, for the first time in her life concerned about her appearance. She reached up and wiped her bangs out of her face. She readjusted her glasses, and pulled her shirt up so that her huge chest looked a bit more manageable. Aranea carefully applied her blue lipstick, and puckered until they were just right. Finally she huffed in exasperation and decided she was good enough.

_It's just a study date._ She told herself calmly_. Not a real one._ But she knew better than to think that. Meehna's intentions had been clear when she asked to come over, and Aranea had been stressing over it all day. The older girl was interesting to say the least, with her 'attitude' and rough demeanor. Still, Aranea knew she was more than just that.

Ever since she was little girl Aranea had a gift. She could sense other peoples' emotions. She learned very quickly that her gift wasn't common, and that she had to hide it from anyone who wasn't part of her family. Her little sister Vriska didn't like it at all, claiming Aranea was messing with her mind every time they were in the same room. It was stressful to have, but Aranea had no idea how to make it stop or go away.

She learned to keep her powers hidden when she was in high school, but she still used it to her advantage whenever she could. The day before, when Meehna had said "I should come over some time to study." Aranea had felt the lust coming off of her in waves. She blushed just thinking about it. Some people just didn't know how to control their emotions.

The doorbell rang, and Aranea nearly jumped out of her skin. She raced down the hall, yelling "I got it!" to a curious Vriska, and tore open the door. Meehna stood there, her hands in her jacket pockets, a huge smile on her face.

"What's up spider bite?" Meehna asked, pushing her way in. Aranea blushed as she felt the attraction Meehna had for her.

"Not much." Aranea managed, feeling like she was going to drown in the flushed feelings. "My room is upstairs. Did you want anything to snack on?" She babbled, trying to think of anything other than Meehna.

"Nah, I just ate before I left." Meehna shrugged. She took her jacket off, her shirt coming up slightly with it. Aranea noticed that she had a tramp stamp shaped like her zodiac symbol, the pieces. "Let's get down to business."

This made Aranea pause. Meehna actually wanted to study? Aranea closed her eyes for a fraction of the second, trying to feel the other girl's emotions. Meehna had switched suddenly from intense lust to a very calm mood. Aranea had never met anyone who could change so quickly. She smiled. "Great! I'll lead the way!"

Aranea dragged her new friend upstairs, past Vriska's room and into her own. Her room was one of the biggest ones in the house, and she nearly filled it to the brim with books. Her mom always told her she could be amazing, if she didn't spend so much time locked away reading her books. Aranea always smiled. Her dream career had been pirate, so she figured her mom would prefer the reading to that.

Meehna stared at all the books, trying to find a place to sit. In the end she sat on the bed which was the only place that was clear. "Geez Sekret." Was all Meehna could say.

Aranea winced. A lot of people were put off by her habits and need to talk. She quickly realized that she didn't want to lose Meehna, and that made her blush worse. They had talked a few times in class, but they had never really been friends before. Why was it so important for Aranea to impress her all of a sudden?

Meehna was sitting quietly on the bed, gazing at Aranea with a restrained smile on her lips. She was attracted, but the lust had been toned down considerably. Aranea still blushed. "So, what did you want to study first? I have a few books on biology that we could look though, or I know a really good website-"

"Aranea, I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here." Meehna told her suddenly.

"Huh?" Aranea said, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I've noticed that you can sense what other people are feelin. Or thinking, or something." Meehna explained.

"What? How?!" Aranea gasped, she was always so careful to hide her powers. She walked over and sat down next to Meehna, afraid, but at the same time relived to finally have someone to talk to.

"Well for starters you just confirmed it. But there was that one time you were sitting in the courtyard and those boys walked by. You started yelling at them for cat calling, but they never said anything. That made it pretty obvious, so I started watchin." Meehna paused. "Not that I was creepin on you. I just wanted to know for sure."

"And you never told anyone?" Aranea asked, relieved. Then another thought struck her. "Wait, you knew and you still like me?"

"Well, yeah." Meehna grinned. "I've liked you ever since I met you, why would I let anything change that?" she leaned over and kissed Aranea on the lips.

Aranea's eyes opened wide with surprise for a few seconds, but she quickly closed them, being caught up in the moment. Ah, who was she kidding, she liked Meehna too. Aranea drew her closer, both physically and mentally.

"So." Meehan smiled when she finally drew back. "Be my girlfrond?"

Aranea smiled in reply. Meehna's affection was like a soft blanket, making her feel warm and safe. "Of course."


End file.
